steven_universe_americafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Steven Floats
Steven Floats '("'Steven Flota"' '''en España) es el sexto episodio de la tercera temporada de Steven Universe siendo el episodio 84 de la serie en general. Sinopsis Steven se emociona al llegar a Ciudad Playa y salta muy alto Personajes Personajes Mayores *Steven *Garnet *Perla *Amatista *Sadie Personajes Menores *Lapislázuli (Mencionada) *Rose Cuarzo (Mencionada e imaginación de Steven) *Lars (Mencionado e imaginación de Steven) *Peedee (Imaginación de Steven) *Sr. Sonrisas (Imaginación de Steven) *Alcalde Bill Dewey (Imaginación de Steven) *Kofi (Cameo) *Cebolla (Mencionado e imaginación de Steven) *Ronaldo (Mencionado e de imaginación de Steven) *Puma Púrpura (Cameo) *Perro (Mencionado e imaginación de Steven) Canciones TBA Curiosidades *Se puede ver que la carta de título de este episodio tiene el diseño original, siendo éste la mano del Templo en lugar del Granero. Esto se debe a que ya regresaron al Templo. *El teléfono celular que Garnet encuentra es de Kofi Pizza. **Este es muy parecido al Celular de Steven. *Las Gemas de Cristal pasaron un total de 12 capítulos en el Granero. *En el refrigerador de Steven había comida podrida debido a todo el tiempo que pasaron en el Granero. *La Gran Rosquilla está volviendo a preparar sus rosquillas en la tienda. *Steven tiene el poder de flotar, el cual también tenía Rose Cuarzo. **Sería el quinto poder desarrollado por Steven, a excepción de la 'Dinamoquinesis' o el [[Gran Salto|'Gran Salto']], este último principalmente porque es parte de este mismo poder ([[Levitación|'Levitación']]). *El poder que tiene Steven de flotar, se controla a través de los sentimientos. *Cuando Steven salta cuando cae, cae en puntillas como su madre. *Es la primera vez que Steven critica de manera explícita la forma de hacer funcionar sus poderes diciendo: "Ugh, right, just like all my stupid powers!" '(Traducido: «¡Pues claro! ¡Como todos mis estúpidos poderes!»). *Se escucha una nueva parte de la canción Love Like You, la cual es '"''I'm so Special?". *Este episodio es el primero del especial Summer of Steven del que Matt Burnett había hablado en su twitter. *En este episodio se revela que Garnet sabe jugar a las damas. *Por primera vez a Garnet le falla su visión futura, pues primero acierta que Steven descubre que sus poderes están ligados a sus emociones, pero cuando dice que Steven caerá suavemente detrás de ella y les dará un abrazo, este falla ya que Steven cae fuertemente en la arena y no pudo darle el abrazo a las Gemas. Continuidad *Sadie nombra el accidente del Capítulo "Bromas Pesadas" en donde hay una silueta de una persona en una pared, Sadie dijo que «volvieron a hornear las rosquillas después de aquel accidente». *Cuando Amatista entra al Templo, después de ver a Steven flotando, se ve una marca en la puerta con forma de corazón. Esa marca la hizo León en el episodio "León 3, El Vídeo". Referencias Culturales *En la escena cuando Garnet reacciona en el juego de damas, es una referencia a un juego de la saga Metal Gear Solid. *Cuando Sadie levanta la cabeza del esqueleto de Steven, es una referencia a la actuación de una obra llamada La tragedia de Hamlet, el Príncipe de Dinamarca. Errores * En la escena, que se muestra donde Steven se había dado cuenta que lanzó accidental su celular; se ve en el bote que una parte no esta pintada. Censuras 'En España:' *Se censuran los ruidos que se oyen cuando Garnet salta, rompe un coche y roba el celular de Kofi. Galería Videos Finally Home Steven Universe Cartoon Network Referencias http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/steven-universe/episodes/season-2.html en:Steven Floats Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Tercera Temporada